


Crutches

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Broken Bones, Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Crutches, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hunt, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets hurt on a hunt.<br/>They need crutches.</p><p>Let's see how this works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote cuz I wanted too.

You heard Dean scream your name then you heard a snap.

Intense pain shot up your right leg, causing you to cry out and fall over.

Putting pressure off your leg only helped so little, it still hurt like a bitch.

The werewolf that you and the brothers were hunting stood over you. In a split second a silver bullet pierced its heart, killing it.

Dean ran over to you, bending down and looking at your leg, Sam coming over too.

"I think she's going to have to go to the hospital get a cast."

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, "No! I'm fine. Really. It's not as bad as it looks."

Dean gave you a skeptical eye, "Oh really? Then stand up."

You gave him a strangled smile and stood up. When you had put pressure on your right leg pain soared through your body and you stumbled, "Fuck!"

Dean steadied you and wound his arms around your waist, keeping you upright and letting you lean against him to take off the weight.

"Ya hospital."

You and Dean took the lead, Sam following behind you.

You tried to keep walking but it was getting difficult. Your leg hurt. A lot.

"D-Dean wait. Wait, I cant."

Dean stopped and looked at you, he waited. 

He sighed, "This might hurt." He swung an arm under your legs, the other on your lower back and lifted. 

Your right leg jostled a little causing you to cry out.

"I'm sorry baby." Dean kissed your forehead.

You got comfortable in Dean's arms and tried as best you could to alleviate the pressure on your right leg.

Dean carried you the rest of the way to the impala.

When you all got there Sam opened the back door and Dean laid you down in it.

When you were set Dean kissed you and closed the door, getting in the driver's side. Sam going around to the other side and getting in.

While Dean was driving Sam turned to you, "How are you doing Y/N?"

You looked from the window you were looking out of to Sam, "I'm fine Sam."

Sam nodded, "We're almost to the hospital so soon you'll have a cast and we can go back to the bunker."

You nodded and looked back out the window.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean parked the impala in the parking lot of emergency of the Lebanon, Kansas Memorial Hospital.

He got out and opened your door, helping you out. Sam came to your other side and helped. Together you managed to limp to the doors of emergency.

"I need help here!" Nurses rushed and you were sat in a wheelchair. You were pushed down to surgery, Sam and Dean following.

They were haulted at the edge of the room, "You need to stay out here while we set her leg. After her leg is set and casted you may come in. But meanwhile," She handed Dean a clipboard and pen, "You can fill out this."

They both nodded and you gave them a small smile. They smiled back. 

You were out on laughing gas because you struggled so much so when the boys came in you were kind of loopy.

"Hi guys! Sam your hair is just so voluptuous. Maybe Its maybelline!" You giggled and the boys gave you an amused smile and turned to your nurse.

"We had to put her on laughing gas since she was stuggling with us so much, it'll wear off in an hour. Her whole leg was snapped so it's all encased. You can sign her out but she needs lots of rest. I will come back with crutches and the discharge papers for you to sign."

They both nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left, they both took a seat on different sides of your bed.

You giggled and whispered, "Dean. Come here. I gotta tell you something." 

Dean rose an eyebrow and leaned forward, you cupped his ear and whispered, "I love you. But shhh!!!! Don't tell anyone!" 

Dean laughed and leaned back, taking your hand,"I love you too sweetheart, everyone already knows it. We are together."

"Shhhh!" You looked at Sam, eyes turning to puppy dog eyes that you and Sammy do to Dean to always get away with shit.

"Hey Sammy?"

He nodded, "Ya?"

You batted your eyelashes, "Can I curl your hair one day?" 

Dean snorted and Sam looked horrified, "Uh- Probably not Y/N."

You whined, "But why not! You would look so cute!" You turned to Dean, "Wouldn't your brother look adorable with curls?"

Dean smirked at his brother, "Oh ya Sammy. Adorable."

Sam gave Dean a bitchface.

"Okay so hear are the papers," Your nurse handed them to Dean, "And here are the crutches." She sat those against the side of your bed.

Dean handed the clipboard back to the nurse when he was done filling them out and stood up, "Okay Y/N. You're signed out now so you need to grab the crutches so we can leave."

You looked at the crutches and grabbed one, poking Dean in the side with it, "Boop!"

Dean grumbled, "It's like talking to a high person." He helped you up and gave the crutches to Sam, "I'm just going to help you."

Dean wound your arm around his shoulder, his going around your waist and followed Sam out the door.

Giggling you said, "You have really big, strong arms Dean. Like is that normal to have that? Like you're strong and big, but lean and soft where it counts. That's like... That's just. Wow. How is that possible?"

Sam laughed outright, "Big, strong Dean."

You turned to Sam and smiled, "Who would win in a fight? Sam or you Dean? You both are kind of equally matched. There would be no winner."

Dean snorted and thank God they were finally at the impala, "Okay sweetheart. Get in back and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get home."

You nodded and kissed his nose, "Okay!"

Dean smiled and kissed your head. Pulling back and shutting the door, getting in the front, where Sam already was in the passenger seat.

You fell asleep quickly.

~SPN SPN SPN~

When you woke up next was to being kissed on your lips. Just when you started reciprocating did they pull back.

You groaned, "No don't leave. Let me kiss you."

You heard Dean chuckled, you opened your eyes, "Maybe later. Let's get you out of the car."

Dean held the crutches out for you and you took them, standing yourself up.

Dean stood by your side while you hopped over to the bunker door, making sure you didn't fall.

When you got inside you groaned, all those steps to get down.

Dean chuckled and you were lifted off the ground, "Here let me." You held the crutches while Dean walked down the steps.

Dean sat you down at the bottom of the stairs, "Thanks."

You hopped over to the couch and sat down, exhausted. 

 "You hungry baby? I can go whip up some burgers." You nodded and gave Dean a thankful smile.

Dean left you to go fix dinner. You got bored quickly but notice the remote to the TV on the other side of the room.

Great.

You tried to grab your crutches but they fell and you groaned. Awesome.

Sam came walking by and noticed you struggling. He laughed, "Need some help?" He picked up your crutches, setting them back up for you.

"Can you hand me that remote?" You pointed to the remote and Sam nodded.

He gave you the remote and you turned on Game Of Thrones, settling back against the couch.

"Where's Dean?"

You answered Sam without taking your eyes off the screen, "Making dinner."

He nodded and left you to your own devices.

~SPN SPN SPN~

After dinner you decided to just go lay in bed, you were tired from the hunt and the hospital.

You stood up on your crutches and the brothers looked at you.

"I'm gonna just go lay down, goodnight" 

"Do you need help Y/N/N?"

You shook your head, "I'm good. Come to bed soon okay?"

Dean nodded at you and you left to go to your room.

You had to use the restroom, time to struggle to you're bathroom.

You were able to do it by yourself and finally settle in bed.

You were just about asleep when the bed next to you dipped.

Dean kissed the back of your neck, arms wrapping around your waist, "You awake sweetheart?"

"Mmm."

You felt Dean up against your back and felt the very prominent bulge against your backside.

"De..."

Dean grinded against you, "Ya baby?"

"Mmmm."

Dean flipped you over on your back and was above you, "Maybe just a quickie? Since you're tired."

"Mm-ya."

Dean kissed you and took off your clothes. He made sure you were open enough and positioned himself at your entrance.

But then your cast got in the way.

"Come on! Dean. It's not going to work. Not with this cast."

Dean got behind you, spreading your legs, "Yes it will baby. We have other ways." He slipped in between your legs and pushed in, causing you to gasp out.

He set a slow pace, easing himself in and out. 

"Mm sweetheart. So nice and warm, tight."

Dean sped up his pace and it wasn't long before you both came, Dean cumming inside you, grinding your orgasms out.

Dean pulled out and tucked you both in blankets, kissing your neck, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~SPN SPN SPN~

You woke up to snuggled up in Dean's chest. You smiled.

Then you caught a wiff of what you smelt like, horrible.

You needed a shower. Badly.

You extracted yourself and crutched your way to the bathroom.

After your shower you wrapped a towel around you and went to go grab your crutches.

They weren't where you left them.

You free the curtain and notice they had fallen and you couldn't reach them.

Fucking great.

"DEAN!"

You heard stumbling and cursing before Dean appeared in the doorway.

"What? Are you okay?"

You smiled, "Can you hand me my crutches?"

Dean sighed, "You made me almost have a heart attack, trip on the blankets on the way over here just to ask me that?"

You nodded, "I neeeeed them."

Dean chuckled, "You're lucky I love you."

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean was so helpful and kind. He helped you whenever you needed it and didn't complain once.

He was truly amazing.

Two weeks had passed and you got your cast removed. You walked out of the hospital skipping alongside Dean, holding his hand.

"I'm so glad to not have that hunk of plaster on my leg anymore."

Dean chuckled, "Ya me too, though I kinda liked spoiling you."

You smiled and jumped on him, wrapping your legs around him, Dean holding you up by your butt.

You leaned in and whispered, "I know how you can spoil me now."

Dean growled and raced to the car, eager to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I will try to update my other story.


End file.
